Retrouvé L'amour
by ped210
Summary: Both Draco and Harry have suffered deep tragic losses, can they cope? What will happen when it all just gets to be to much?
1. Prologue

A flash of lighting tears across the sky as a dark figure watches from a window, a young man hurries down the street and off into the night. A single tear runs down the man's face as he abandons the window and sets down to write his story.

Harry stumbled into the tattoo parlor and fell into an empty chair in the middle of the room. "I want a dragon" he slurrs and points to his chest.

The man looks at him and shrugged, he had tattooed plenty of troublemakers one more couldn't hurt.

Harry felt the man touch his chest with the gun and passed out. He came to hours later groaning, his head was killing him and he wasn't sure where he was. Looking around he caught sight of himself in the mirror and cursed under his breath, a dragon graced his chest. It was a magnificent dragon but he felt stupid for coming to the place drunk, unaware he was going to regret the decisions he had made. He took a deep breath and got up. He paid the man and walked out intending to fix what he had broken.


	2. Love Lost

Just a story I had laying around, the first chapter anyways. I figure you deserve a new chapter of something since I've been gone lately.

* * *

Harry threw his glass of wine at the wall and cursed, she was the love of his life, his everything and he lost her. He curled up on his well-worn bed and let the tears flow, cascading down his cheeks to the sheets until his body weak with exhaustion pushed him into a weary sleep.

Draco sat at the bar staring into his glass. Astoria had been his wife, not his love, but who needed love? Trust was the basis of their relationship and the reason she died. Draco didn't plan on leaving the bar until he forgot everything and everyone.

Harry awoke late in the afternoon and laid in bed, debating if he was going to try to fight through the day or just lay in bed like lately. He sighed; crawling out of bed he headed towards the kitchen to start the coffee pot. Standing above the pot and gripping the counter a lone tear made its way down his cheek, he never knew such little things she did would leave a mark on him when she was gone. He poured his coffee and wandered around the house in a dreamland so he wouldn't have to think. A knock startled him and opening the door he was surprised, no one had visited him since it happened he made it clear he wanted to be alone.

Standing on his porch was Ron; it was obvious from his expression something had happened. He came in and shut the door as Harry just stood there silently, looking on.

"Hermione's pregnant, again." Ron's voice startled Harry, it sounded rough and strained. Harry handed Ron a mug of coffee and didn't respond he just settled into an armchair, one of hers he noted tearing up, and waited for Ron to speak again.

"Harry, as much as we love our kids we can't raise any more, Hermione is at her wits end wondering what we could do. I...I was wondering, thinking actually maybe it would help," here he looked away," if maybe you raised the baby, I know you've always wanted one even though you guys couldn't have any.." Harry arose and paced, thinking, before he carefully answered, "I'll do it, for the baby's sake, I don't need your pity Ron, nor do I want it are we clear?" Ron nodded and gave Harry and brotherly hug.

"I'll be going then Harry, got to get back to Hermione before the kids destroy the house." Ron left, leaving Harry to think about what he just got himself into.

Harry wasn't sure he could raise a baby, he always thought when the day came he and Ginny would make their way together in that struggle. He had just a mere few months to prepare and he knew he was in for a lot of learning. He knew she'd want him to do this but he wasn't sure he could, it was a big deal but maybe Ron was right maybe it would help…

* * *

Draco woke up and cried out, his head felt like someone ran it over and he cursed himself for getting drunk. He dimly remembered making a fool out of himself and groaned, he was a Malfoy he was supposed to uphold the family name not toga dance on a bar and black out. He got up and showered, sighing as the warm water helped his headache a bit. He hurried through getting dressing, popped a peppermint in his mouth and ran out the door, he was already late for work and his boss was not going to be happy. Work was brutal, his boss threatened to fire him and stuck him in janitorial for the day, the most humiliating job ever. After twelve hours of work Draco was happy to go home and pass out, his mom had called at noon and invited him to lunch the next day, he was dreading it and he was glad as sleep slowly overtook him.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed, he knew almost nothing about raising a kid and he figured the best way to learn was to hang out at Ron's and learn.


End file.
